What Is An Ape, To a Spartan?
by TheDidactsHand
Summary: The world of Apes is a desolate one for mankind, the much stronger Apes rule over them with no one to challenge their rule. But what if, on one faithful day, not only did one savior come, but another, this one able to challenge the might of any Ape to cross his path. Join Spartan B-210 as he brings about the day of reckoning for Apekind.


**Hello all! It's been quite some time hasn't it? Well, I am super sorry to have kept everyone waiting, and being ghost mode. The summer didn't prove to be as freeing as I had hoped it to be, so I would like to sincerely apologize for that. But I am back, for now. School hasn't been as rough as the last semester was, so I am thankful for that. **

**Anyway, with my little 'update', I want to welcome you all to a little something that's been brewing in my head for quite some time. A crossover between Planet Of The Apes, and Halo. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why in the hell I am pulling this shit out of the cut, right? Well, it's because every time I've seen those movies, and watched as Humans were absolutely manhandled, and waxed, I asked myself, "Boi, I wonder what a Spartan could do here?" Because when we're faced with an overly strong opponent, I think we all ask "What would he/or she do?". And it chapped my ass so bad to see people getting beat, so I said 'Fuck it, I'am throwing a Spartan into the mix." Because why not? Now before you go off assuming shit, I'm going to refer you to my man Biggie Smalls, because as he said, "Don't make an ass out of yourself, by assumin." Anyway, I mean don't go assuming im throwing in an OP Spartan, with a full set of Mark whatever Mjolnir. I love a good stomping, but I want the story to be interesting. So I am using a Spartan Three Headhunter with SPI armor, and a moderate set up of weaponry, not including any heavy weapons. So it should be pretty good. And if you're wondering which one, I'm going with the 2001 edition with my mans Mark Whalburg, should be fun:) **

**Now with everything out of the way, I ask that you get your snacks, your gear, and get **_**SET**_**, for a combat drop into one of my crackhead concoctions. **

**DidactsHand out.**

* * *

Hell. That's how it always is during a drop.

Even during a calm one like this, there's always something that could go wrong. A clamp could malfunction, shooting the glorified coffin out on an uncontrollable vector, a Covie ship could make the ship before the thing is even jettisoned. Just some of the many recorded ways a drop has gone wrong. But for a Spartan, all of that is inconsequential.

Said Spartan was currently embarked on his custom Drop Pod, the rear aft section made into a compartment where extra Ammo and a few more weapons could be stored. A ludicrous adaptation, considering the amount of weight could cause his pod to tumble, but that didn't really matter when you were a child soldier sent out alone against Aliens that could make Satan himself shit the bed. It's the least the ONI bastards could do for one of their most proficient Headhunters. Only second to B-312; B-210 was a monster of a man, or child, afterall he was only seventeen, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. Standing at a solid 6'11", and weighing a healthy 320 pounds of super growth protein muscle, he could make anyone look small. Being one of the strongest conscripts of the Beta wave of III's, he was a force to be reckoned with. Coupled with his decent top speed of a flat thirty miles per hour, he might as well be a small truck. His SPI armor modified to fit his bulk, along with a few additions for extra protection in close quarters environments, a thick UA Threat plate along his broad chest and sternum, and MJOLNIR rated titanium shin and knee guards, he was very adapt with getting up close and personal, weather it be with his fists, or a good 'ole M45, nothing was impossible. His helmet being the classic EVA bubble style that came with SPI armor, but sporting a wicked smile carved into the glass, and a thick plate on the 'forehead' of the helm, making for vicious headbutts. On his collar guard, the words _'Ape Killer' _was sprawled in blood red paint, and a necklace of overly large fingers adorned his neck via necklace; most likely from the various Jiralhanae he had fallen in combat, having a personal vendetta against the monkey bastards...

Shaking his head, the Spartan in question looked out of the viewport of his pod, the view consisting of a lush Cyan blue planet, looking absolutely pristine and peaceful to the naked eye.

He knew different, however.

The reason he had been brought here, was to destabilize a Covenant refueling outpost, the planet being a jump point for most Covenant forces in this region of space. The bastards had set up shop on the southern hemisphere of the planet, and he intended to boot them the hell off.

With a total of five CCS class battlecruisers, and two CSV Class Corvettes currently docked at the station, it should be a fairly large blow to the Covie influence in the region and hopefully buy time for whatever poor bastards that are currently being attacked by them.

A sudden droning of static washed over his ears as he turned to the COM screen in front of him, the acting Captain of the prowler appearing before him, "Spartan, are you green?" He asked with a bland face.

"Affirmative." Was the monotone response, his deep baritone voice reverberating throughout the pod's claustrophobic inducing interior.

"Excellent, your drop will be commencing in T-minus five mikes. EVAC will be provided after confirmation of objective completion, copy?"

"Affirmative, will relay when objective is destroyed." _'God damn spooks, as if I haven't done this before.' _He thought internally, the captain disappearing without a trace from his pod screen, leaving him to his peace once more, relishing in it as he continued his viewing of the planet. Though, it didn't last for as long as he would've liked, a red light blaring in his pod as klaxons blared throughout the ship.

Raising his eyebrows underneath his helm, he moved to COM the Captain for a situation report, but was thrown forward as his pod was suddenly jettisoned from the belly of the Prowler, sending him down to the planet at breakneck speeds. "Ugh!" He grunted, sitting back into his chair as he braced for the entry into Atmo. Early drops were not a surprise, he had experienced them before, they often were caused by the prowler having to relocate most ricky-tick, jettisoning him before they left. "How nice of them." He murmured mirthlessly. With no choice now, he endured the storm that came with dropping down on a planet within titanium coffin, his view of the fiery red streaks licking at the metal of his pod becoming bright… Much too bright, in fact, it seemed like his view of the planet had been replaced with that of a portal. A Slipspace on to be precise, with the bow of a Covenant ship steadily exiting said portal.

"Oh shit." He quickly maneuvered his hands onto the manual controls, blasting the RCS thrusters for all they were worth, but to no avail. All he managed to do was steer himself clear of becoming a bug on the windshield for the Covenant ship, his pod now sailing towards the outer rim of the inkling black of the portal. "Well this is it then. Moms, sis, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to avenge you, see you soon." Releasing the controls, he sat back, watching as he viewed nearer and nearer to his certain doom. His eyes closing as he slammed into the portal, his pod wracking and shaking before tumbling into the darkness. The G forces proving too strong for even a Spartan, he lost consciousness…

A shake, a groan of metal, and the sound of electricity sparking woke the unwillingly slumbering giant. His eyes slowing opening and closing, before snapping them open, his head practically hitting the roof of the pod as he was now alert and somewhat focused. His eyes greeted by the sight of the familiar and ever opposing backdrop of space. Looking around, he found his pod was in dire straights, loose wires hung overhead like a spilled bowl of spaghetti, smoke slowly billowed out in short puffs around the center console, his COM screen a light green color with static incessantly droning throughout the pod. All in all, he was alive somehow, but that wouldn't last much longer if he didn't act.

So setting to work, he began to power up the pod, reading the display screen as it gave him the system readouts. So far everything seemed in operable order, the only thing that gave him concern was his air supply was rapidly dwindling. Given the larger size of his lungs, that amount of air capacity would not last him much longer. If all else failed, he did have internal oxygen in his SPI suit, but it would only last around fifteen minutes. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a hold of the manual controls, firing the Port RCS thruster once, causing his pod to lazily spin at a rotation speed of three miles per hour, just to give him a sense of where he was. He was not expecting anything much, or at all, but to his surprise a planet slowly came into view. A habitable one by the looks of it, with dimensions proportionate of Earth. Judging from his distance, and the amount of fuel he had left in the tank, he formed a quick plan after doing the obscene amount of math that came with such a plan.

But before he could even begin, his pod let out a shrill proximity alarm, alerting him to a IFF signal in the area. Turning his head, he watched as a bright electrical distortion was made just above the planet's atmosphere, before a small, fish like ship erupted from it. Raising an eyebrow, the Spartan watched as the ship tried and failed to slow down by using it's RCS system, not being slowed in the slightest as it careened down into the atmosphere, a bright orange streak following its wake.

"Hmm. Interesting, guess I should follow its trajectory." The Spartan used the IFF signal to trace it's decent into the planet, before the pod's limited sensors could no longer follow it. With a rough course now planned, the Spartan enacted his plan. Firing the thrusters so his pod would bottom down, he lined the pod up as best as he could with the trajectory currently on his display screen, "Here goes nothing." He quipped before initiating a hard RCS burn, propelling the pod towards the planet at a decent rate of speed, before being picked up by the planet's gravity well, doing the rest of the work as it dragged his pod into the atmosphere. "Hell yeah, now we got something." He smirked victoriously under his helmet, even as the turbulence began to quake the small pod, his descent now assured as the flames began to lick the battered SOEIV pod, a shrill alarm now sounding as the pod broke the upper atmosphere, the flames now being extinguished, being replaced by a trail of black smoke as the pod made terminal velocity.

Satisfied the Pod would indeed make landfall, B-210 looked through the reinforced view port, finally free of the obscuring clouds, he was taken aback from what seemed to be a lush jungle that stretched for as far as the eye could see, with tall and strong trees climbing high into the sky. A scant billow of smoke caught his eye, snapping his eyes towards it, he could see where the previous craft he had followed had cut a swath through the thick underbrush of the jungle. Calculating the distance, he had overshot the former trajectory by at least ten kilometers, but all things considered, he was just happy to have gotten anywhere near it, he would just have to continue it on foot.

As the pod creased the chute point, the air chute deployed, slowing down the pod enough for a survivable landing, and causing his body to shift as it did. A shrill alarm sounded as a robotic voice of the Pod's dumb AI came into play, _"Be advised, landfall in t-minus ten, seconds." _

"Showtime." he remarked, bracing for the evident landfall that was soon to come as the trees became much larger.

"_9."_

"_8."_

"_7."_

"_6."_

"_5."_

At this point, he could feel the tallest trees behind brushed aside by the pod, the land soon to come.

"_4."_

"_3."_

"_2."_

"_1."_

"_Landfall achieved."_

There was a microsecond of delay, before the pod crashed down into the forest, shaking the earth as the trees shook and groaned, the earth being upturned as the pod made a new nest in it, and the birds flapping incessantly and cawing as their peace was disturbed.

All was quiet for a few moments, the dust and debris having settled onto the ground, before the hatch to the pod exploded off, slamming and embedding itself into a tree just thirty feet away from the pod. B-210 hopped out of the pod, his M45 at the ready as he scanned the treeline, his training taking over immediately. With a flick of his eyes to his motion scanner, seeing nothing present, he lowered the powerful shotgun. Sighing as he holstered it back onto his mag plate, he turned around and walked back to the pod, leaning inside to inspect it and retrieve his Rucksack, which contained a few rations, some ammo, and water. Twisting around as he attached it to his lower back. Giving the interior a once over, he leaned back out of the pod, turning so he could walk to the back and inspect the mobile armory he had on it, reaching out to the bio-metric scanner, the back folded down and presented the weapons he had packed ahead of time, smiling underneath his helm as they all seemed to be in working order. He had brought along one BR55 rifle, with supplementing 9.5 x 40mm ammunition, one M7 Caseless machine gun, two M6G Magnums, with a very limited supply of ammo, and six frag grenades.

Reaching into the compartment, he snagged three frag grenades, and clipped them to his combat mesh on his breastplate, shaking them to make sure they were secure. Once he was done with that, he reached back in to grab the M7, this one being of the integrally suppressed model, nodding as he clipped it to his left thigh mag plate, before reaching in to grab a Magnum. Giving his selection of weaponry a nod, he grabbed the necessary ammo for the two weapons, and closed the hatch, locking it away until he would need to return.

"Alright, I should be green." He looked to the direction of where he saw the smoke, setting a ping on his compass so he wouldn't get lost navigating the thick jungle terrain. Looking down at his left wrist, he brought up his TacPad, turning it on so he could begin mapping the terrain as he went along, setting a ping for the location of his pod as well. Turning his head back into the direction he needed to go, he began his ten click march through the jungle, unaware to the numerous sets of eyes on him as he briskly trampled the underbrush…

* * *

The Apes and Chimps above the trees where the Spartan had just vacated stood in awe and bewilderment, their bodies had been glued to the branches in which they had rapidly assented to during the fright of the 'black rock' as they had begun to call it. One of the Chimps in the patrol group had began to panic, leading the unit to look up and see the ball of smoke and fire crashing down. They climbed the trees as quickly as their bodies would allow, howling and beating their fists on the bark of the tree in objection, until the commanding officer had enough.

"QUIET!" The large ape bellowed, pounding his fist against his chest in contempt, reigning in his soldiers. He snorted, turning his view to the Black Rock, watching as the dust settled around it.

"What is it?"

"It came straight from the sky!"

"It nearly flattened us, praise Zemos we made it out alive."

The commander brushed the comments aside, instead opting to observe the Black Rock with intelligent eyes, his troops finally doing the same as they waited for something else to happen. But as the dust finally settled, and nothing else seemed to be happening, the commander turned around to address his troops, before he could though, a loud snap startled them again, causing them to howl and jump high into the air. The commander saw a piece of the Black Rock had embedded itself into a tree not too far away.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed, his soldiers now silent. Just as it didn't seem like anything else could happen, a gigantic figure leapt from the Black Rock, startling him and his subordinates, but wisely, they held their tongue, lest the be spotted by the _thing_. They watched as it looked around, before lowering the stick in its hand.

"Such a strange way to hold a stick…"

"Do you think it's an ape?"

"Definitely not a Human."

"No, it's too big to be a Human. We should go greet it Commander." One of the chimps suggested.

The commander turned to him, snorting as he looked down on him, turning his attention back to the thing, watching as it began to vacate the area. "No, we will follow it from above." He grunted. Pounding his chest as he pointed to a chimp, "You, Zarka, you will return to the city, take a horse, inform the general at once!" The chimp howled in acceptance, turning around as it began to swing away.

"The rest of you, with me!" He bellowed, swinging forward after the thing… Whatever it was, it would make a great presentation for the General, he may even gain some favor from it!

Time would only tell...

* * *

B-210 had been walking for about thirty minutes now, he hadn't made a single stop thus far, as he had no reason to, only idly noting the different flora this planet had to offer, with the only exception for flora being some small avian creatures that would be akin to birds. Or so he had originally thought.

About five minutes into his journey, his motion radar had picked up fifteen contacts behind them, the cracking of branches above him being clear as rain with his augmented auditory receptors. He thought them to be some pack animal, just following him out of curiosity, but as his journey increased in duration, they kept trailing him, and a detail he just noticed, they were in formation, with an even amount of numbers flanking him on both sides. They never stopped, never made a sound, just followed him. This showed a degree of intelligence most animals would not possess. He began to entertain the thought of them being the native species to this planet, and they were following him out of sheer curiosity. The fact they had not attacked when they had the numerical advantage told him that maybe they were peaceful. He deliberated stopping to confront them, more than sure of his ability to handle them should they become hostile, he just couldn't risk them trailing him or signalling for others.

So with his mind made up, B-210 stopped in a clearing which had trees on all sides of it, but a clear line of visibility with the sun shining directly onto it. Looking at his motion tracker, he saw not only had they stopped, but they had spread out, surrounding him, before remaining still. "Hm." He noted, looking around as he scanned the trees, watching as leaves rustled about and fell to the forest floor below. He scanned around the entirety of the clearing, his eyes briefly catching of a reflection and a large shadow, before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hmm." He had been surrounded, no doubt about it. Now is where things get tricky, he could holster his shotgun, and try to be diplomatic, despite how much his instincts and training were yelling at him not to; Or, he could shoot them, which was also ill advised, considering he is in unknown territory, and could stir quite the gigantic hornet's nest with the locals. As he weighed his options, a sudden loud crashing could be heard, snapping his head in the direction, he saw a black figure had landed on the forest floor, on all fours, then stood up, and walked into the clearing. "HALT!" It bellowed, in…. English? Now he was alert, turning his body to face the creature, it finally revealed itself. And to his surprise, it was a bipedal Ape… "What the hell?"

* * *

Commander Blach's group finally had halted, their pursuit of this thing lasting from his count half an hour. His men were beginning to grow impatient, the constant swinging from branch to branch chasing after this thing had seen them grown tired. While it showed no sign of fatigue traversing the ground in a steady march.

He had been nearing the order to finally confront the thing, when it suddenly stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees, "Perfect." He grunted, giving a nod to his Men to scatter and surround the thing, watching as it flicked it's head to each branch that snapped. "Good, it's scared. Should make it easier to capture." He grunted. The thing was still not moving, still holding it's odd stick in its large paws, scanning the trees around it. "It seems that it is on to us… Hmph, enough, i will go to confront it, you all will stay here and cover me should this thing prove too dangerous, we kill it. Understood?" His men nodded in unison, their mouths puckering in excitement as their commander went to confront the thing finally.

So with his mind made up, Commander Blachs jumped from the branch on his tree, all four hundred pounds of his body crashing onto the floor below, he grunted, then stood up to his full height of six foot seven, and imposing figure, even among Apekind. He trotted towards the clearing, watching as it turned to him, "HALT!" He roared, pounding his chest as he stepped into the clearing, getting a much better view of the thing, as it stood much taller than he, and just as wide, covered in strange yet ornate armor, one befitting of a guard. It's helmet though, was different than any he had ever seen, instead of the cone like ones shared by all Ape kind, it's helmet was more round and bulbous, covered in thick orange glass, with a metal bar on it's forehead, and what looked like a… creepy smile. _"What manner of armor is that?" _He questioned himself internally, striding much closer to it, stopping just ten feet away from it. Sizing it up as he huffed, pounding his chest. "What is your business here? Are you Ape?"

* * *

B-210 had seen a lot in his time of service in the UNSC, from raging beasts, to slithery overgrown dinosaurs, and all manner of fauna on different backwater worlds he had been sent to.

But this? Was weird. Beyond weird. This was a bipedal ape, not of the Jihlranne variety, but one of the… Earth variety? His mind was having trouble comprehending all of this, and he cocked his head to the side in question, not sure whether or not to shoot it, or converse with it. It demonstrated martial prowess judging by the fact it wore armor, weather it be primitive or not. It was especially made for it's physique, so that told him he was dealing with an organized force of them. So deciding to extend a courtesy it had done for him, he holstered his shotgun fluidly against his back, the click of the mag plates locking startling the ape as it bared its fangs, but stood its ground. He held his hands in the air, in a placating manner. "I mean you no harm, I am simply lost, and looking for more of my kind." He replied in an even and cool tone. The Ape began sniffing as it scratched it's chin, "We saw you come, in the Black Rock… I will ask again, are you an ape? If so, how did you come from the sky!" It-He exclaimed, pounding its chest.

B-210 looked him up and down, "Black Rock… Oh, you mean my pod." He deduced, he took a step back, and pointed up, keeping his gaze level with the Ape, "I came from the sky, yes, but I am not an Ape. I am known as a Human." He said, returning his hand to his side. Whatever reaction he was expecting, was not what the Ape gave him, it pounded it's chest with what seemed like a fit of laughter, tilting its head back as its deep horse laughter, apparently his comrades found it funny as well, as they began to chirp in with various fits of shrill high pitched laughter.

It finally calmed down, pounding it's massive fists into its chest once more before addressing him, "You're a funny ape! Come now, enough joking, you said you were lost? The city is that way fool, I can't believe I thought you were anything but an Ape, how foolish of me, HAH!" It exclaimed, doing it's equivalent of a knee slap.

B-210 just looked on bewildered, his mouth turning into a frown, "I appreciate your directions, but I need to find the nearest Human settlement, I need guidance from my own kind." He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The Ape just began to laugh even more, the increasing howl of his comrades even more shrill as it echoed incessantly throughout the forest. "HA! That's rich, the nearest Human can be found in a cage, ready for auction if you're looking to buy. But it's not worth the hassle trying to wrangle one yourself, slippery they are." It snorted in what seemed to be disgust.

B-210 was ready to leave, but the Ape's words caught his ear, he cocked his head, his body tensing, "Humans… in Cages? Auction?" He questioned, his anger beginning to bubble to dangerous levels, "Why are you selling Humans!?" He questioned, his body shifting dangerously.

The Ape didn't like his tone, pounding its chest as it came closer, now only four feet away.. "Watch your tone! I'm a Commander, I'll have you arrested for such actions." It huffed, "As for why Humans are being sold? Well, they make a good workforce, good pets, good house cleaners and well… if you're into it, some of the females make for good toys, if you know what I mean." The ape chuckled, stepping closer… Now one foot away from a very angry Spartan, reaching its hand out to put on his shoulder. "Listen, you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he found his arm locked in a vice grip, one he could not escape with all of his might. Pounding his massive fist on B-210's forearm, to any other Human, it would've broke, but for a Spartan, it barely tickled. At that moment, he depolorized his helmet, revealing his young dark face, mared with scars crossing his face, his bright Hazel eyes boring a hole into the ape. "I'm. Not. An. APE!" He bellowed, grabbing the Simian by his throat, easily lifting it up off the ground as it struggled in his grip, it's feet kicking wildly as he growled, squeezing tightly around its neck, until a wet snap was heard, and the Ape's struggles ceased. Dropping the now limp body to the ground with disgust, looking up as he saw the tree branches begin to shake violently, and the shrill cries of Chimp's filled his ears. Then they came, the rest of the group the previous one was the leader of, all wearing lighter versions of it's armor, brandishing swords of some kind. It did not matter, he wasted no time rushing the leader of the charge, watching as it jumped at him, ready for a double hammer fisted blow, only to receive a fatal uppercut courteous of B-210, the force snapping its neck and propelling it twenty feet into the air, before sailing back down into a pile shrubbery at the edge of the forest, its body thumping audibly as it bounced across the ground, before stopping in a sloppy roll.

The rest of the Chimps stopped their advanced, with what appeared to be looks of horror and shock.

"W-what?"

"N-no! No Human is stronger than Apekind!"

"What in Zemos's name is this Human?"

They all stared at this Hu-No, _Monster_, with fear in their eyes. Howling as they jumped up and down in outrage.

"Won't come to me? Well that's fine." B-210 rushed faster than any Human or Ape could react to, targeting two of the chimps as they howled in terror, trying to turn and run, only for him to grab both of their heads, lifting them up as he collided them together in gruesome fashion, their brains and helmets becoming crushed from the force.

"So fast!"

"No Human can beat us! Come! Let's beat this filthy animal!" One proclaimed, charging directly at the B-210, howling as it jumped, only to be caught by it's throat, gurgling as it thrashed about, being silenced by its neck being snapped, it's body being thrown at it's brethren, knocking five over as they howled. B-210 done playing games, went lethal, charging the assorted group, throwing out lethal jabs that could crush boulders, and instantly broke the bones of the poor chimps, until none remained. He stood in the middle of his wrought carnage his SPI armor somewhat caked in crimson blood, as he dropped the body of one of the chimps. Looking around as he walked back to the direction of his Nav point, "Damnit, I've wasted too much time, i need to move." So with a quick step, he raced off, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake as he raced to find the downed ship…

* * *

**And that's a fat ole wrap. Damn it felt good getting my creative juices flowing again! And it felt even better to dish out some retribution to those damn dirty apes! But seriously, it's good to be back, and i hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, thank you for reading!**

**-TheDidactsHand**


End file.
